


You're My King And I'm Your Lionheart

by ArgentDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Mentions and Descriptions of Violence, Inspired by Music, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One of My Favorites, Slow Burn, nobodyactuallydiestbh, there's a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDeer/pseuds/ArgentDeer
Summary: {Fantasy/Royalty AU}{Ships: XiuChen (main) w/ BG SuLay and HunHan}A fallen kingdom, an overthrown king, and his loyal lionheart. All of them have one thing in common; they are broken until the right pieces are picked up and placed back together.[Insp. by "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men]





	You're My King And I'm Your Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Other stuff that is sorta needed to know (but not absolutely required):  
•Minseok is a king  
•Jongdae is a lionheart (a role unique to Minseok's kingdom; it includes being a knight commander and royal protector)  
•Some scenes can be labeled as graphic, but depending on the person, they can also be considered extremely tame.  
•The fantasy world that I (tried to) portray is my own take on fantasy and therefore, listed roles (like knight templar) don't follow actual established fantasy worlds too closely.  
•I tried not to make anyone too OOC, but if I did, I apologize in advance!
> 
> ~~  
🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

Jongdae sighs and closes his eyes, humming quietly to himself. There's the faint ghost of a smile on his face as he recalls his journey with his king, the man he had sworn to protect. His eyes open again, and he slowly turns his gaze upon the sleeping man, curled up into himself, trying to keep warm. His highness is, to him, absolutely gorgeous and stunning beyond belief with features as soft as velvet petals, eyes as dark as the chocolate that his royal eminence so craves. He had been overthrown, cast to the wind as a new ruler had threatened and stolen the throne in a distasteful coup involving every noble of the court. If Jongdae hadn't been quick enough and already by his side to escort him out safely, well...he didn't know what he would do. He would blame himself...he would fail if his highness had been slain. Something boils in his gut as he remembers the line of once-loyal officials with their daggers drawn, backs turned to face the new king as he strolled in through the large golden doors into their hall. They were so quick to turn their backs, and Jongdae swears that under his dying breath, they would pay. He remembers the fearful look on his king’s face, eyes wide, face pale, lips bitten until they bled, body shaking all over. The memory of that face is forever ingrained in his head, and he knows he would never forgive himself for only making it a split second before the dagger plunges down and makes contact with his shield. Yes, Jongdae remembers it all. He wishes he hadn't, but he does.  
  
And so does his king.  
  
Eventually, as the first crest of dawn breaks against the curved horizon of the planet, Minseok stirs, face contorted with pain. His eyes open and he shoots up, panting. Jongdae is already at his side, one arm wrapped around his back as another hand is pressed against the king’s chest.  
  
“You had a nightmare, your highness,” he assures him, “You're safe.”  
  
There's a slight tint to the king’s cheeks. He slowly nods. “Right, yes. Thank you, Jongdae.”  
  
“Of course, your grace.” He stands and goes through his satchel, searching for any food. They're short on it, having made a very lengthy trek from the palace to the outskirts of the kingdom. They were destined to reach another village that connects to the next closest kingdom. There, they would be able to create a plan to get the kingdom back. The knight manages to find an apple and some bread, handing the food to the king. Minseok takes it and thanks him.  
  
“When shall we continue, Your highness?”  
  
“Please,” Minseok says, waving his hand, “call me ‘Minseok.’ You and I know each other personally. There's no need for formalities, especially since we are no longer in court.”  
  
Jongdae smiles. “As you wish, your--ah, Minseok.”  
  
“We'll continue once you have eaten.”  
  
Right, course. Jongdae grabs at the remaining apple, suddenly hesitant. He should save it for his king--his highness would need the nutrients more than he would. He goes to look for something else in the bag. Anything. He manages to find some more stale bread and settles on eating that instead. He stands and goes over to the waterfall, collecting water to boil for the two of them.  
  
“How did you sleep, King Minseok?”  
  
“As well as camping would allow,” he answers belligerently. “I miss the amenities of the kingdom. I long for the comfort of my bed and a warm bath. But I will make due with our circumstance. I am more thankful and grateful that you have not turned your back on me, Jongdae, and have decided instead to stay with me.”  
  
“You know I would never betray you, your highness,” he replies rather quickly. It throws the elder off guard, but Jongdae is quick to redeem himself. “I have always longed to be your sword and your shield. To be your protector, the one to carry you should you fall. I have sworn loyalty to you and only you when I took the oath to become a knight, and I do not intend to go back on my word. You have my sword and my shield…”  
  
_And my heart_, Jongdae adds finally. It wasn't something he uttered, however. Even if he had a deep admiration and love for the king, they would never be suited to be together. It was a truth that ached him deeply, but he decided that if he could simply watch over his king until his dying breath, he would have as much satisfaction as though he had been eloped with him.  
  
The answer, though to-the-point, seemed to satisfy Minseok. At least, in Jongdae’s eyes. For the young king himself, he felt somewhat unsatisfied. He wished to hear something more than what was said. Even if he knew that asking for more was selfish. It felt like his knight had put up a wall that would be impossible for him to hurdle, impossible for him to break. He wanted to see how Knight Jongdae felt, wanted to know what he thought. Even if he was taught from childhood not to place feelings first or even to show feelings on the surface, he couldn't help it. Ever since he met Jongdae, a young knight with desires and ambitions to rise the ranks and become his own personal Lionheart, he knew that there was the spark that set them off. Something connected since he was sworn to the well-earned role of Lionheart, the right hand of the king and the royal protector. Something that Minseok was so eager and keen to unveil, even if it meant wearing his heart on his sleeve. But no matter what, no matter how many times he's made it known how much he loves and admires him, his sworn duties seemed to be placed first no matter what. It hurt him deeply, knowing his feelings would always be rejected. He kept trying, though, and he will continue to do so, like a child would, until he got his way or made him realize that they could indeed be together, as long as either of them had a say in it.  
  
Silence passes between them as they drink the cleansed water. Their journey today would take them through the dreaded Hero’s Pass. Contrary to the name, it was a horrible, wretched place. The perfect divide between their kingdom and the kingdoms mirrored on the other side. Travelers and bandits who went through the pass either never made it out or those who did tell horrifying tales that would send chills down those who listened to the stories. Jongdae himself wasn't scared, but he worried for the one he has sworn to protect. Time and again, King Minseok has never displayed any fear when he was faced with a challenge. Which was why when Jongdae did see that look of fear flash on his face before he was rescued, it's made him more worried than ever. Minseok knew fear, so what if it showed again? What if, whilst they traverse through Hero’s Pass, Jongdae wouldn't be able to save him in time and the only look he'd bear witness to is the fear that's left on the king’s face as he dies? What would he do? He'd feel even more shame, more self-loathing. Forgiveness wouldn't be an option. Neither would the king’s death or fear. He'll be beside the king the entire way.  
  
With the barrier of courage guarding him and the eternal torch of determination burning brightly in his soul, he stands defiant, prepared for the worst. He extends a hand to the king that watched him make a move so bold, pokerfaced but eyes staring in awe. “Shall we continue, Your highness?”  
  
Minseok sighs, half-smile on his lips. “Of course, my knight.”

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
The path up to the cave snaked across rough terrain. It was quite the unpleasant trek, both had to admit. The king followed slowly behind his knight, pausing often to catch his breath. Besides the fact that they were hiking with poor equipment (Minseok was still adorned in his royal garment whilst Jongdae was armored in heavy steel armor), there was the altitude to combat everything else. If Jongdae wasn't directly at his side to aid him, he might have collapsed.  
  
“Please, your highness, let me help you,” Jongdae insisted, trying to muster a smile. He couldn't stand to see his king tired and worn out. He could care less about how long it would take them to reach the top of the mountain to get into the Pass, but he desperately wanted to carry the young king up. They'd been through so much already. He can't let his highness do anything more.  
  
“Knight Kim,” Minseok starts rather sternly. He catches sight of the surprised look on the younger’s face and he falters, nearly falling, but not before the knight catches him. Time slows in his head as he begins to picture the situation. His cheeks are burning and he's sure he looks ridiculous, but all he wants is for the knight to kiss him on the spot. But the moment is over rather quickly and he's on his feet again. Then he remembers what he was going to say. The young lord softens, a small smile on his face. “There's no need to pamper me. I didn't become king by lettings servants take care of me. Besides, you're carrying a lot of weight already. I don't need to be--”  
  
“You don't weigh that much.”  
  
Minseok cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Jongdae flushes, smiling meekly. “I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't mind. Carrying you, I mean. To ease your burdens. I know you said that--I know I’m already carrying a lot--I insist, you aren't--what I mean is--Your Grace, I apologize. I'm not usually...like this. I can--”  
  
King Minseok laughs. The laugh sends jolts of electricity running through the young knight’s body. Butterflies are fluttering rapidly in his stomach. His breath is caught, mouth dry, heart pounding against his ribcage. He knows what he is feeling...if only he could blame it on the altitude and all the weight from his armor and their supplies.  
  
“Jongdae, it's fine. Come on, we're wasting daylight.”  
  
This time, it's Minseok who leads, and Jongdae is the one following behind him, mind and heart still racing.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
One thing that either didn't prepare for was Hero’s Pass, and how dim the trench was. There was hardly any light in the passage, save for a few crystals emitting a faint hum and shining what little light they had to give while hanging on the walls. There was an attempt to fashion one of the beautiful gems into a makeshift lamp, but removing the iridescent rock caused all light and sound to cease immediately. It was frustrating, not having much to work with, but they made do.  
  
For the time being, at least.  
  
Somewhere between the entrance to the Pass and the top of the mountain, they had switched leads. Jongdae led, longsword held ready in one hand while his shield was mounted in his arm on the other. King Minseok followed behind him, shortsword held at the ready.  
  
The majority of the time, the only audible sound was that of their boots crunching on ground pebbles and dirt beneath their feet. But something catches them both off guard--a distant snap. It pierced the silence like a sharp dagger, echoing for just a few moments before the noise dissipates altogether. Then there's another snap, sound matching that of a twig when it snaps perfectly into two. They were not alone in this cave; that much had been made clear when the noise erupted.  
  
“Stay behind me, my liege. I don't know what we're up against, but it doesn't sound pretty,” Jongdae whispers. His grip on the hilt tightens as he lets out a silent exhale, glances moving here and there across the room, scanning for any sign of movement.  
  
A low growl sounds off to their right, and that is enough for the knight to lunge forward, sword raised, prepared to strike. The moment he lunges forward, something pounces, a loud roar tearing through the air, shaking the ground beneath them. A large animal takes form, landing before Minseok as it dodges Jongdae, who also misses the beast.  
Minseok freezes, eyes wide. His mouth goes dry, hands shaking as he feels his grip on the sword loosening. No, he tells himself, slowly circling the beast; it follows his movements. I can't back down, not in front of Jongdae. I have to show him that I can fight, that I can fend for myself. There's this buzzing feeling in his chest, something close to a sudden vast feeling of emptiness. When he gulps, it is loud and seemed to echo in the thin passageway. He attempts a strike, swinging with full force.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
There is another roar, more deafening this time, as the great beast maneuvers out from his attack. It leaps forward with a great amount of strength, claws jutted and jaw wide open, ready to sink it's sharp teeth into its prey’s shoulder.  
  
Minseok hears a loud clang. His heart drops to the pit of his stomach, and he's scared to look. Did Jongdae ...No, no he couldn't have. There's another sound, a cry, and then silence. Something is at his side now, and he wants to cry. Something happened, but he doesn't know what. When he finally opens his eyes, his fears pass--Jongdae is alive.  
“Jongdae!” He throws his arms around the back of his savior’s neck, small tears falling from his eyes. A sigh of relief escapes him. “Jongdae, I thought you were...oh, bless the gods. You're alive!”  
  
Jongdae smiles and returns the warm gesture. If this was as much interaction as he would get during their time together, he'll take it. He'll take all of it. “I wouldn't leave you, Minseok. I don't want to. Are you alright? You fell before the beast could hurt you. I made sure not to let it touch you, but my armor was scuffled in the process.”  
  
_Forget the armor_, Minseok thought, you're alive! That's all that matters to me! “I'm fine. Safe. All thanks to you.”  
  
“I'll work harder to keep my mind focused. I can't afford...the kingdom can't lose her king.”  
  
Though he is trying hard not to show his disdain, a bitter smile has wrought him. He says nothing, settling with a simple nod instead. One of these days, he would learn to set his feelings aside. Today would not be one of those days.  
  
Jongdae senses the king’s pain. He's personally trained himself to pick up on feelings like this that would dare to inflict themselves upon his highness. He is well aware of what pain he caused, but even if he bestows the title “his highness” or “his king” on the young leader, he never was “his” to begin with. This endless, torturous cycle of addressing his king properly has done maybe more harm than good between them. They both knew it, so coming to terms with that truth is something that neither would ever get used to. A pause. Silence. Then he decides to speak. “Shall we continue, Your highness?”  
  
Again, the young king nods, lips sealed together as though a curse had forbade him from speaking.  
  
The knight lifts the leader to his feet. They continue, but make no motion to talk idly. Silence becomes their third companion as they press further into the pass.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
The early rays of the sun that tore across the veil of the tinted sky stretched before them as they exited the small crag in the cliffside. There was a pleasant sea breeze just rolling in fresh off the coast. The pastel sky of dusted pink against red and orange reflected against the large mirror that was the ocean. Eagles soar overhead, chanting to the kingdom that stood tall and proud in the distance, with the broad royal colors of purple and gold banners flying against the wind. The small village surrounding the large stone structure in the distance was brimming with lanterns whose sheer light competed against that of the stars. The little heads that belonged to the sea of people mingling through the city was almost overwhelming.  
  
They had made it. That truth was apparent enough. But even if there were many friendlies, both Jongdae and Minseok know that there may be assassins hidden among them.  
“We should be cautious, my king,” Jongdae states, almost needlessly. “Even if there are no signs of assassins among the people of Lord Suho’s kingdom, we cannot be too sure.”  
  
“I understand, Jongdae. But once we get to the court, Junmyeon should be able to aid us.”  
  
“Your Grace, we can't disregard the possibility that there are assassins among the court there as well.”  
  
Minseok laughs. “If there were, I'm sure Junmyeon would know. It would be unlike him to disregard any threats and such to his court.”  
  
Another pause, longer this time. Something shifts between them. “Perhaps we could use a different alias? For the time being.”  
  
“Very well, as you would have it, my knight."  
  
Jongdae simply nods. Frustration torments him. If only his king could understand that he was simply trying to be cautious, to protect the one his heart is vying for but knows he can't have. It's a harsh cycle, and the only way he could let that love be known is by protecting his king at all costs. Even if it meant disagreeing with him or being overly cautious.  
  
Better to be safe than sorry. He sighs.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
King Minseok and his knight Jongdae pass into the densely populated town, cloaks covering their wardrobe and hoods hiding their dirt-masked faces. No wandering eyes have yet been placed upon the two travelers as they push past the civilians in the market district. Even if they go unnoticed for the moment, the knight is fearful that his king would be assaulted and found out, a risk that he would not let stand before him. He moves closer to the hooded figure before him to walk by his side. They make it to the gates that lead up to the castle, where two guards watch them with heavy eyes.  
  
"Hold," one orders, "The king's court is closed until early dawn tomorrow. State your business here."  
  
Waiting was something that the knight had no intention of doing. He had made it his mission to get his king to court as soon as they could. Having to wait overnight in town was risky, as would camping nearby be risky. He straightens. "We need to see Lord Suho on urgent matters concerning the Kingdom to the North."  
  
"And whose names might I use to let His Highness know?"  
  
"We are two messengers from the North King's court, Chen and Xiumin," the king answers. "If you could get this message to him, so that we may see him…"  
  
"Very well," the knight says, taking the scroll. "Give me a few moments' time. I shall have you within the Lord's Court my late nightfall."  
  
"Greatly appreciated, thank you, knight."  
  
Jongdae and Minseok watch as he disappears over the path cresting up the hill to the grand palace. Something like suspicion settles upon the young knight’s soul, and he has a hard time thinking of anything else, even if his king is speaking to him. He had heard a "you worry too much" before his own worries had died down, upon seeing the guard return. Still, though, he didn't let his suspicion leave easily as he and the king continued up to the palace. He could only guess, still with a degree of uncertainty, that a coup was slowly and quietly happening here as well right under Lord Suho's very nose.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
As King Minseok was debriefing Lord Suho, Jongdae did not rest nor let his guard down; like a trained wolf, he stood proud and tall, keeping a wary eye upon the members of the court and the guard, as well as a watchful eye upon his king. He wanted to see the young king reinstated to his own throne before either of them could fall, should they fall. He tells himself time and time again that he would never let either of them fall...even if they'd have to let their unrequited love for one another take the hit. He never dared to tell his king that slowly, as they journeyed together, he's been working to conceal his affection for his lord and forfeit his love by means other than that of protection. He couldn't let his heart get in the way of his sworn duties, and he'd hate to lose his loyalty to the king. He sighs.  
  
A movement catches his eye in the next second, however. Someone was trying to hide behind the banister. He quickly dashes over and pulls out the perpetrator, a young man who couldn't be more than twenty. A small blade is in the boy's hand, ready to strike. Jongdae disarms him successfully and as the scuffle in the court dies down, he brings the young boy forward. King Minseok and Lord Suho have their eyes trained on the small lad.  
  
"Well well," Lord Suho mutters before sitting up straight, "I know not about your name, young one, but I know who you work for. So, where is the official who wants to see me dead?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, Lord Suho."  
  
"Will you not? As you insist then. Knight Templar Zhang, please, to my side."  
  
The one Jongdae could only assume to be Knight Templar Zhang rushes over, clad in a rather appealing and fitting set of silver mithril armor will gold embellishments along the crest. He takes a hold of the unwilling boy from Jongdae’s hands, flashing a thankful smile at the young knight before heading for the dungeons.  
  
"I must thank your knight, Minseok. Yixing and I...well, there's some matters that need to be discussed at another time, but for now, we will focus upon the fallen kingdom. Knight Kim, if you could fetch Knight Templar Zhang and let him know to meet us in the war room, please."  
  
"Of course, Lord Suho."

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
"It's quite a miracle that you and King Minseok survived as you did on your journey here. It says quite a bit about your persistence to see your king reinstated on his throne," Knight Templar Zhang says as they walk towards the war room. Jongdae could only mutter his "thank you's" quietly and with flushed cheeks. "But I'm detecting some tension."  
Tension? He must mean their strained…"relationship", for lack of better words. The relationship that's been walking along a tethered rope over a steep canyon, waiting to fall or for the rope to snap. Yes, that relationship. He smiles bitterly, but conceals his bitterness from the older knight. "Yes, some minor tension, but it should be alleviated once my king has rightful claim once more on his kingdom."  
  
"I see," the knight templar says. "I will not press further, but know that what you are seeking will be up to the king himself, not the court."  
  
He only nods. If that is indeed the truth, then Jongdae would have to wait. A cruel game, really. Despite being by the king’s side at all hours of the day and by his door at all hours of the night, he knew nothing about where they stood. But whether his king returned his affection or not should matter little to him, he reminds himself, because he should find just as much satisfaction from being the lionheart as he would if he were the king’s wedded husband. His attention returns to the knight templar, who graciously opens the door to the war room for him. He bows before entering, small smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome, knight," Lord Suho greets him. "Yixing, thank you for your time."  
  
"No matter, my lord," Knight Templar Zhang replies. Jongdae catches a certain look that's in the knight’s eyes. "You are my priority before my natural duties."  
  
"You're too kind," Lord Suho says with flushed cheeks. He straightens quickly and composes himself. "Very well, shall we begin?"  
  
The company gathers around the table. There's a large map spread across the vast table, small ornate objects off to the side. Jongdae assumed that the small objects would signify knights and enemy movement. He watches with baited breath as one of the more jeweled ornaments is placed on the section of the map where their kingdom stood. Another ornament slides where Lord Suho’s kingdom was located. Another ornament, a small one this time, is placed where the pass was. He spares one glance for his king. The young man had a very concentrated, very focused frown on his face as he places his hands on his hips. The knight looks away before their eyes could meet. By the time his gaze had returned to the table, there were many decorated ornaments littering the map.  
  
"If we send our knights by land, the only way we could go through to the kingdom is through Hero’s Pass. But going through there would catch us at a choke point, and we would be easy pickings for the enemy's knights," Knight Templar Zhang says. "If we go by sea, we could go in through the kingdom's port and storm the castle there."  
  
Minseok, who had his eyes glued to the worn map prior, finally glances at the knight templar. "Then we use both passages to put us at an advantage," he says. It catches Junmyeon and Yixing’s attention. "The group going through the pass could be used as a diversion while the group going by sea could be used to storm the castle."  
  
"I don't mean any disrespect, Your Grace, but are you sure that plan would work? May I ask for further details?"  
  
"If the thief who calls himself king believes he is under attack, he would send his knights to attack. With fewer knights to guard the castle, he would be more exposed to an attack."  
  
"Who will lead the two groups, Minseok?" Junmyeon asks.  
  
There is a very long silence. All eyes fall on the king, but his gaze is held leveled with his knight, his right hand, his protector. His lionheart. He motions for the knight to approach him, and when the man is stood evenly before him, he brings a hand to the knight’s shoulder. "I will lead the men by sea. My lionheart will lead the men by land."  
  
Jongdae freezes. His heart stops beating in his chest and instead drops into the pit of his gut. The air that had flowed freely between his lungs and his mouth stopped. The motors of time halted. He gapes, eyes going wide when the words his king had uttered finally process in his head. "Your Highness…"  
  
Minseok squeezes his shoulder, a rather sad smile on his face that is only seen by his knight. A smile that is only meant for his knight. "As my lionheart, you know what you must do, regardless if it is by my side or at the head of the battle."  
  
"I have sworn only to protect you," he says with a shaky breath. "I want to be at your side when you go to the palace, when you reclaim your throne."  
  
"Please trust me, Jongdae…"  
  
There's a look in his eyes that the knight had never seen before. It haunts him as much as the look of fear upon his king’s face earlier in their journey. This was a look of desperation, a look of pleading. He closes his eyes for a moment, the look still ingrained in his mind. When he opens his eyes, he nods. "I will do as you say, my king."  
There's a smile brighter than any sunrise that he's ever seen that graces his king’s beautiful lips. It warms his heart, sincerely, when his king embraces him, even if for a moment. When his king goes to tell the lord and his knight templar his plan, Jongdae takes a moment to recall his thoughts. His fears for his king’s safety has increased, but trust...it is what he must give to his king, no matter how difficult it was.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
It was early dawn when the two groups departed. One went through the pass, the other by sea, as they had agreed to just the night before. It felt so foreign to be so far away from the other, to know that they were separated by miles and mountains. It wasn't unbearable, but it felt...off.  
  
Jongdae stands at the top of the mountain, close to the exit of the pass. He looks over Lord Suho’s kingdom. Just earlier in their journey, he and his king stood at this exact spot and had met a beautiful sunset. Now, he did not stand with his king, but five hundred men waiting for his orders. He turns back to spare them a quick glance before he continues through the pass. Something clenches at his chest, but he wills himself to ignore the nerves and vast emptiness that plagued his heart. This was for his king and the kingdom, not his heart, he reminds himself. He presses on as he tries to forget the salty tear he tasted at the corner of his lips.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Minseok stares at the vast expanse of the Cerulean Sea. Without the light of the dawn sun, the ocean was as black as ink, with the same viscosity to match. A soft breeze carts through his hair as he fumbles with the small amulet around his neck. There is a smile upon his lips as he recalls of the previous night's events, but it is a sad one. The fact of the matter is, he doesn't know what will transpire at the palace, or at the front where his beloved lionheart is. He is praying to all the gods that both he and Jongdae would make it through because well...the other reality would not give him the will of living if it came true.

_Jongdae paces about the room, thoughts running marathons through his brain as his heart beat as fast as a drum during a battle. He nibbles at his lower lip until a hand that rests upon his arm stops him.  
_  
_ "Jongdae, please," his king says softly.  
_  
_ "Please forgive me, Your Highness. It's just…"  
_  
_ Minseok stands toe to toe with him. He cups the knight’s face, allowing their foreheads to touch. "I know. This isn't something I want to do either."  
_  
_ Being this close was almost tantalizing for Jongdae. The gap between them was small, almost nonexistent. But neither of them move to close it. The knight is the first to pull away, trying vainly not to see the obvious hurt upon his beloved king’s face. He slips off an amulet that was hung around his neck and instead fastens it around that of his king._  
_ "What's this?"  
_  
_ "An amulet my mother gave me when I was made your lionheart. She believed it would grant the wearer protection and strength. I want you to have it, if you believe what she does. If anything else, I want you to have it to remember me by."  
_  
_ Minseok is half tempted to slap his lionheart across the face for saying such foolish words. But he does not and instead toys with the object that rests comfortably in his hands. "Thank you, Jongdae."_

"Your Highness!" A voice calls. He turns his attention to the ship's quartermaster. "The port is in sight! Shall we dock, sir?"  
  
A wave of nostalgia hits him when he sees the lighthouse just beyond the horizon. He looks at the knights who await his orders. Then he pulls the hood of his cloak over his head. "We dock and wait. If all goes according to plan, we will storm at sunrise."

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Luhan hums as he sips the tasteful wine, lips pursing when the fruity taste has gone down his throat. He allows the cup to float from his hand, toying with the goblet as he swishes the deep burgundy drink back and forth. A scout rushes in bowing before the king that sits languidly upon his throne, feet kicked over one arm rest while he lies upon a propped pillow tucked between himself and the other arm..  
  
"Sir, there's been a sighting at Hero’s Pass. An army approaches. At least five hundred men."  
  
He glances over, eyes casting a very heavy, threatening gaze through the thicket of long lashes lined with the blackest of kohl liners. The goblet of fine alcohol teeters dangerously on the invisible table of air, drops of the dark liquid splashing on porcelain floors. "And have you any ideas who this is or where they are coming from?"  
  
The scout freezes. "N-not sure, sir. It might be a knight commander from the fallen kingdom."  
  
A very pissed off king tightens his hand into a fist. The swirling goblet he had kept enchanted losing all hold and landing on the intricate flooring with a loud clatter. There is a click of his tongue before he continues to interrogate his incompetent scout. "And their whereabouts? And speak quickly. You're wearing my patience thin."  
  
"They were in the forest when I went to report to you. Uh, Your Honor."  
  
"Perfect," Luhan says simply. He waves his hand and the soldier lets out a blood curdling scream that fills the expansive throne room before he falls. The nobles around him watch the scene play out with fear in their eyes and murmurs falling from their lips. The dastardly king kicks his legs from the arm rest and leans his elbows onto his knees. He raises an arm, all nobles falling silent with fear. Two fingers extended, and he moves them forward as though ordering something behind him to move. Or someone.  
  
"Sehun, my dear guardian, come," he murmurs, holding his hand out. A small smile flashes across his lips when a gentle hand brings his own up to a pair of unchapped lips. There a kiss planted there, soft and tender, something he had come to expect from his favorite fighter.  
  
"What is your wish, my lord?" The tall man asks, light smirk curling the corner of his lips.  
  
"Eradication. I want those men dead."  
  
Sehun stands ready, a malicious glint in his eye. He gives his king, and only his king, a smile. "I will make sure they bleed in your name."  
  
Luhan watches as his lover leaves. "Be safe, my love," he whispers. He watches as his sentinel leaves, a soft gaze only for his beloved seen in his eyes. It is there, but wavers and vanishes when the esteemed fighter is out of his sight. He looks around, cold gaze hardening at the sight of his wretched nobles. His eyes glow a fierce violet.  
  
"Walk, you fools," he orders. Each noble, fearful for his life, follows the other as they walk single file down the long throne room.  
  
When they are beyond the large doors to the throne room, the doors shut. The poor men thought that perhaps they would live. Little did they know that behind the large engraved golden doors, sitting comfortably at his throne, the merciless lord says a single incantation. Palms once open to the gods close into tight fists, and as the spells in his hands ignite brighter and brighter, each noble releases a blood curdling scream until all are lying dead at their feet, bodies disintegrated and blood still painting the fresh hardwood floors a very deep shade of crimson.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Jongdae tenses for a moment, eyes watching the trees. They are moving in the distance, trembling as something begins to get near. He orders a boy too young to be a knight but too old to be listed as a trainee to scout ahead. He is anxious as he waits for the young lad to return.  
  
"Sir, something is off," a knight says. He points to the sky. "Look there."  
  
So the lionheart glances up, watching with awe as the once pale blue sky is suddenly overcast with thick clouds of deep purple and black tones. A scream, so loud and clear, draws his attention, as well as the knights, back to the forest. The trees parted for whatever approached, wilting with each heavy step. Then his eyes traced the familiar, bloody shadow in the grasp of the large knight before him. He could only gulp and lick desert dry lips.  
  
It was the boy he sent out, carved open at the stomach, and bloody as entrails and the red goop that once flowed through him painted the dying grass red. The pungent waft of iron and decay reaches his nose, and all he could do was look away.  
  
"At last," the knight before Jongdae says. "We meet."  
  
It wasn't like him to point out the obvious, but… "You killed an innocent."  
  
"Hardly," the knight says to him. "He was as guilty of sin as you are."  
  
"He was only a child!"  
  
The knight only laughs. It sends chills down Jongdae’s spine. "I've only come for one thing."  
  
He swallows, gathering his strength. He unsheathed his sword. "So have I."  
  
The tall knight mirrors the movement. "Then let us not waste any time."  
  
"On my orders!" Jongdae shouts. His sword is raised. "We fight! For the kingdom and her king!"  
  
The men cheer around him. He smiles confidently as it fuels him more. With a loud battle cry surging through his chords, he and his knights dash forward, swords raised to strike and shields ready to defend.  
  
The sentinel before him smirks. He raises his sword. "Shed their blood! Let their heads roll! Show them no mercy!" Then warriors in pitch black armor dash from the woods towards the enemy.  
  
His heart leaps to his throat. They're surrounded. But he doesn't will himself or his men to stop. This was all part of the plan.  
  
For Minseok, he tells himself. A strike to his opponent rings true, and it is all the fire he needs to keep fighting.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Minseok waits anxiously for some sort of signal to either sound or show itself. Just something to let him know that the battle has already started. The sun had risen, and still no sure sign whatsoever. Do they storm now? He squeezes his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths before letting them out in tandem with the heart that is too hammering quickly in his chest. This was a foolish plan, and he only wished he had seen the flaws sooner. What signal would he look for? This...all of it...was nothing more than a death sentence, and he realizes that now. Jongdae…  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers, trying vainly to hold back tears.  
  
How could he do that to the one knight that was most loyal to him? The one who stayed with him throughout their whole journey together. He hatches a plan, fails to deftly plan everything, and now...The picture of Jongdae splayed out on the battlefield, blood running down his face, the gash across his torso staining the field red, a look of betrayal and horror on his face...Minseok shakes his head. He didn't want that image in his head, didn't want it to be burned into his memory forever. He feared and feared, doubted and lectures himself internally. His heart was pounding too hard against his chest. His throat felt like it was closing in. His hands just wouldn't keep still no matter how hard he balled them, nails digging into flesh.  
  
A hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality. His heart drops to his feet when he realizes that it isn't Jongdae. But regardless, he wills himself to stop fussing and shoves his emotions down his throat, back into the crevice of his aching chest. Everything still felt sluggish, and he was waiting for the moment he would wake in a ditch faced down or find himself desperately gasping for--  
  
"Your Highness, a signal has been sent."  
  
Minseok perks up, following the point of a finger. He and many others on the port lookup in shock when he finds the pyre from the mountain being lit. A call to alert comes from the lighthouse, ordering all civilians to get to the bunkers. A smile perks his lips. Jongdae...his Jongdae...really did it.  
  
“Onwards! We will take the palace by dusk!" He shouts to the knights. They follow him as they make their way to the palace.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Jongdae watches as the pyre from the lighthouse is ignited. Satisfaction allows him to smile for the first time since the battle began. Now, it was up to Minseok.  
But his smile does not stay for long. Behind him, climbing up to the pyre, is the sentinel who chased him since he was told to separate from his knights to get some sort of signal to the men and his king for their assault on the castle. The sentinel says nothing, but the furious look in his eyes tells him all he needs to know. Before he could bolt, however, something painfully sharp makes contact with him.  
  
Jongdae cries out at the sudden gash to his torso. A cry that could be heard for miles. The armor that once covered his chest crumbles before him. He dropped to his knees, attempting to crawl away. Another slash across his back breaks his armor and tears across flesh. Another scream erupts as he arches his back. Blood stained the stone floor below him, and he waits for another attack. When one doesn't come, he crawls out of reach, but falls down the stairs leading up to the pyre. A menacing laugh sounds above him as his back makes contact with dirt and dead grass. He winces, squeezing his eyes shut as he grits his teeth. A groan escapes him when there is a hard kick to his side. Another causes him to gasp. When he tries to get to his knees, he is grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and tossed. He lands harshly upon the rocks close to the path, the cold and jagged stone leaving angry welts and digging into torn flesh. He tries to stand, but can't; his body ached too much.  
  
"Weak," a voice taunts. "That's what you and your king are."  
  
He claws at the floor. A glint from the corner of his eye catches his attention and he tries to crawl to it.  
  
"It's no wonder your kingdom fell so easily. She didn't have a competent king. She didn't even have a competent protector."  
  
He grabs the hilt and maneuvers his arm upwards. The sword cuts into the exposed shoulder of the sentinel, hardly leaving a dent. But when he pulls the sword down, he hears a hiss.  
  
"Watch your tongue, kid," Jongdae says levelly. "That's no way to treat a superior."  
  
A hand grabs his throat and pulls him up. He hacks and coughs, hands dropping his blade as he tugs desperately at the hand that is choking him.  
  
"What about a better? I've seen you and your king. Where is he, huh? Not here to defend you?"  
  
He says nothing, opting to try to conserve what air he could hold in his lungs. A hard jerk jostled him as he tries to focus.  
  
"He couldn't even bother to say goodbye to his...what...his 'lionheart?' Is that how little you matter to him?"  
  
Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. He was starting to see double, vision starting to tint black. It felt like his heart was going to explode. It felt like his lungs were going to burst. It felt--  
  
The hand releases and Jongdae is crumpled on the floor, hands wrapped loosely around his neck as he gulped down air. He sputters and coughs. The strong grip that once held his throat grabs his chin forcefully, moving him so he was now staring at his attacker. "Let's take you back to your men. Seeing you hanging on a tether is sure to cause them to run. Besides, it's the way a coward should go out."  
  
He only stares, swallowing the bile that's risen in his throat. When the sentinel has walked past him, Jongdae takes the opportunity to attack. Every injury and angry wound wails out as he moves, but it did not matter to him. He grabs at the heavy blade that the tall knight had used, kicking the man down with whatever strength he still had left. Willing his weak body to continue, he turns to blade back upon his struggling captor. Then he uses his body weight and all sheer force left to plunge it into the man’s chest. There's a sharp gasp, a loud cry, and the dark clouds that coveted the forest dissipate. He watched in confusion as the body disintegrated, but all sparks travelling back to the palace. He swallows the lump in his throat, dropping to his knees. Sleep was slowly creeping to him, but he shakes his head. He might pass out if he exerted himself any more.  
  
Overexertion be damned, he says, and gets to his feet. With numb limbs and his aching torso, he makes his way through the forest to the palace, grabbing a sword at his feet as he walks.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Something about walking through the palace felt so homely to him. But this time, it also felt so foreign. How long had he been gone? The walls were covered in dust and soot. Thick cobwebs tethered to the corners where walls and floors joined. A layer of what he could only assume to be the dry blood of the guards that defended him had crusted over dusty furniture. But now was not the time for him to observe what was different and changed. He needed to get to the throne room, and with the help of the knights that joined him, he was able to slip inside while the enemy's guards were distracted.  
  
He suddenly stops short of the throne room door. The putrid scent of blood and rot filled his nostrils and he wants to vomit. He takes a step closer to analyze the bodies and freezes, blood running cold. There were deep cuts and lacerations on the body, purples and reds marking bruises where bruises shouldn't be. The faces were contorted into that of pain and shock, and whatever killed them wanted to leave those bodies on display. Only just a few minutes later does it dawn on him who these bodies were--his nobles. Well, the ones that conspired against him in the coup that led to him being overthrown, that led to both him and his knight running for their lives. He grimaces and in a way, feels sorry for them. He takes large strides around the mutilated corpses to avoid the pools of blood that they lay in, and pushes into the throne room. Then he sees him.  
  
"How nice of you to show!" Luhan greets, arms extended as if he was showing off what he had done with the palace. "Like the decor?"  
  
"Step down, Luhan, and we won't have to fight," Minseok orders. A spell hits him square in the chest and knocks him backwards into the large golden doors that immediately slam shut behind him. His back ached as he falls to the floor with a thud, landing on his knees.  
  
"Bow before your king, Minseok," Luhan continues to taunt him. "I knew you were going to show before you even stepped foot in here. It's unlike you to give up, and I commend you for it."  
  
He tries to stand, but something won't allow him. The footsteps that are approaching him get louder and louder and louder until they stop right in front of him. A hand grabs his chin and brings his head up. He stares at Luhan, teeth bared. It only causes the man to laugh.  
  
"How cute, Minseok. So incredibly cute." Then the magister takes a step back. There's a flourish of a hand, eyes glowing a bright purple. An invisible force grabs and flings Minseok across the room and he lands with a thud.  
  
"But you're already too late. I've already won. And you have lost," he chuckles, "And I will make you and your stupid little knight suffer!"  
"Stand down, Luhan! This doesn't have to end in bloodshed!" His message could cry out, but everything fell upon deaf ears. A very bright green spell hits his torso and he doubles over. His body feels like it's on fire but there are no flames to put out. It's burning him from the inside out and all he could do is scream in agonizing pain.  
  
"Make me stand down! I dare you! What about your little knight, huh? What should I do to him?"  
  
"He's miles away! You wouldn’t--"  
  
"Touch him?" Luhan asks. There's a chilling laugh that roots Minseok to his spot, body aching horribly. "Why would I need to when I can make him suffer in another way? I don't need to kill him. Just you!"  
  
Minseok clambers to his feet, body convulsing in all the wrong ways as he hunches over. His eyes catch wind of another spell that's aimed for his head and he barely dodges it. His hand tries to reach for his sword, but another spell hits his sword arm. A chilling scream echoes in the hall again; he felt like his arm was burning, like a fire was consuming through his flesh with a ravenous hunger.  
  
"I can easily leave you on display for your little 'lionheart,'" Luhan screams, laughing hysterically, "watch as he cries out in pain. And when he's done, I'll string him by his entrails for the whole kingdom to see."  
  
Minseok tries to stand, sword arm aching as he moves to grab the hilt. The crazed magister strikes him again, bringing him to his knees. He watches in horror as the mage extends his hand, and a tight coil wraps around the king’s torso. Something punctures his abdomen and he releases a piercing scream that carried beyond the castle walls. The coil releases as he falls to his knees, arm wrapped gingerly around his wound.  
  
There's another laugh. Luhan jeers as the other king kneels on the floor, curled into himself, blood starting to create small puddles around him as it drips from red stained clothes. "Face it, Minseok! You're weak! Compliant! You'll never be a fitting king! Everything about you screams that you aren't worthy!"  
  
He tries desperately to stop the foul messages from penetrating his resolve. The man will never get into his head.  
  
"Do you even think he loves you?! Even cares about you?! It's all lies, Minseok, and they've made you weak!"  
  
None of that was true. He remembered their interactions; the fleeting touches, the way Jongdae looked at him, the way he protected him. But his mind passes to all of the rejection he had faced, all the times when Jongdae refused to give him his affection. Something stings in his chest as doubt loomed overhead like a heavy rain cloud just waiting to pour on him. He shakes his head. Don't believe stupid thoughts, he says. His eyes close, hand going to hold the pendant around his neck. Jongdae...he would do this for Jongdae. His knight. His royal protector. His friend. His lionheart. All of this would be for him, even if he did not return the affection. Something boils in his gut, but he forces it away.  
  
This was for Jongdae.  
  
He stands then, eyes trained on the man who is floating above him. He walks to him, staggering with each step as blood continues to gush from his wound. His face contorted in pain with every step, but he doesn't back down.  
  
"Give it up, Minseok! Once your little knight gets here, all he'll see is a heap where your body used to be."  
  
He tugs the sword at his hip from its sheath, arm protesting madly. When a spell hurtles towards him, he lunges out of the way. More blood pools onto the floor beneath him. He begins to break into a shaky sprint, a fire that had not been there before alighting within his irises. With one solid arc, he slashes across the mage's torso. Then he maneuvers himself to dodge another spell at close proximity, but fails when he could feel the searing pain shooting through his spine. Another cry of pain resonates from his dry throat.  
  
"Die already!"  
  
A field of flames surrounded him and all he could do was shield himself, waiting for the fire to die. It caught his cloak, and he tears the useless cloth from his chest. He leaps as best he could and brings the blade down. He misses, but Luhan stumbles. Then Minseok dives at him again. Another miss but he does it again. And again.  
  
Then he lands a blow just as an icy cold arm grabs his own as he strikes. He screams in pain, unable to break the grip on the hilt as Luhan's scream deafens him. Sparks erupt from the sword as the magister disintegrates before him, smoke and fire shooting through the palace doors and out into the sky. A heat blast sends Minseok flying across the room, back hitting a column before he lands with a loud thud on the floor.  
  
He groans, struggling to get to his feet. He ends up slouching against the column, vision blurred and head spinning. The wound and cuts he sustained from however many spells he had been struck by are burning now, something he is all too aware of. He hisses, trying his best to subdue his wounds. He misses the sound of footsteps that run inside, the clatter of metal against stone floors, and the voice that calls to him. A warm hand touches his face. A distant voice calling to him. Something moves his hands all too gently before it presses into his cuts. Wake up, he wills himself to. His heart warms at the sight before him, hands moving to cup an all too familiar face.  
  
"Jongdae!" He says breathlessly.  
  
"Minseok, by the heavens, please please please be alright!" The knight says, desperately checking his wounds. He tears what he could of his tunic to use as a temporary bandage, trying it around the king’s gaping wound while his cry out in protest. He ignores them, like with anything else pertaining to himself. "I only just...I’ll try to stop the bleeding, but I'm not...please tell me that you'll be alright. I can't lose you."  
  
"Jongdae, please...I'm fine."  
  
"Let me carry you to the medical--"  
  
Minseok's eyes travel to the open wound at Jongdae’s chest. His heart stops, breath hitched in his throat. "Dae...your wound…"  
  
A light blush dusts the knight’s cheeks having heard the nickname. "I'll manage. What matters right now is--"  
  
"Jongdae," he says again. His voice is more stern, more commanding. Almost like a parent lecturing their child. "Let me see. I can...I'll…"  
  
Any arguments that would have fallen from their lips stills as a grave silence passes between them. It spoke volumes compared to any of the words that they could have uttered there, that they could have uttered then. There is no move from either of them to continue checking for any other signs of injuries, even if they knew in their gut that there were plenty for them to try to patch. All they could do was stare at each other, their reality sinking in, realizations hitting them all at once. It's impossible to bear and Minseok could feel himself crumbling. So much has happened in the last hour, everything had flashed right before their eyes. When Jongdae had found him, he remembered clearly what he could read upon the knight’s face; guilt for not being there with his king, rage for not being the one to sustain the injuries that his king had endured, and fear...so much fear...for not being able to know for sure if his king would make it. And he knows how that felt; he knew what he felt when he got no signal, he knew what was going through his head when he fought Luhan. He knows how much he had been wracked with fear that went beyond losing his knight. Losing Jongdae...that meant that he would lose his most trusted man. Losing Jongdae meant that he would lose his best friend. Losing Jongdae meant he would lose the one he knew he loved. Losing Jongdae...it meant that he would have lost his world, his everything. He shakes violently. Everything seemed to break then; he couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around the man he was driven crazy by. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a string of apologies when there was a stillness in the knight’s movements. He couldn't stop himself from clinging to Jongdae. Couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face and the sobs wracking his ribs.  
  
A pair of hands tug him away. He doesn’t want to let go, even if he knows he should. A million voices in his head scream at him to apologize. And so he does, tears spilling, voice raising until he knows he’s lost control of it. He feels trapped between an impossible barrier that’s closing in around him. He feels like he’s drowning and can’t break free. He feels like he’s lost all consciousness and is mindlessly crying out for help. He doesn't feel the hands that move away from his arms, doesn’t know that those same hands cup his face, gently bringing him forward until a soft pair of lips press gently on his. His sobs are muffled behind a loving kiss, tears continuing to fall. Sparks are bolting through his system but the ache still remains in his heart. Idle hands grab the knight’s collar of his tunic, hanging on for dear life because he can feel himself floating back to the surface and he doesn’t want to go back under. He’s hanging on because he doesn’t want any of it to end.  
  
Never.  
  
Please.  
  
When their lips part, they find each other in an embrace tighter than anything either of them had felt before. They don’t let go, clinging to each other like they were each other’s life support. Soft kisses are placed at the king’s neck as whispers upon whispers of unspoken words fall from the knight’s lips. His king does not stop crying, but his heart is slowly willing him to.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Jongdae fidgeted with his uniform, adjusting the collar this way and that. He chews on his lower lip and toys with the white embroidery at the cuff of his sleeve. He looks up at the mirror, eyes traveling to the man getting ready behind him. His face is pulled into a frown as he tries to hook his cloak onto his dress suit. The knight laughs and walks over, taking the unwilling cloth from his king’s hands and fastening it onto the suit for him.  
  
“Jongdae,” the king says levelly, “I had it.”  
  
He doesn’t mistake the tone of playfulness in his voice. He laughs, cherishing the airy kiss that’s quickly placed upon his lips. “Of course, my king.”

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
There had been invitations sent far and wide for attendees for the coronation ceremony. Many guests from the neighboring kingdom to the south had attended, and two faces were recognizable among the large crowd gathered to watch the king be crowned once more. Jongdae had gotten increasingly nervous, but the sight of his king standing beside him have started to ease his nerves. A smile graced his lips when his king accepts the hand he has offered before they walk down to the throne together.  
  
Jongdae allows his king to step first, as is the tradition for the one who will be crowned in his kingdom. He follows soon after, only once Minseok has kneeled in wait for him. With careful fingers, the lionheart takes the crown from the fluffy pillow it rested upon and slides it onto the rightful king’s head. His smile widens until his eyes have crinkled at the edges when his gaze is met by his king’s.  
  
He doesn’t expect for his king to stand, however, and kiss him. It wasn’t typically part of the ceremony, but it wasn’t something he would complain about. He returns the kiss as the crowd around them erupts in cheers and applause. The two rest their foreheads together, eyes closed with ecstatic smiles on their faces.

  
♤ ❤️ ♤

  
Minseok watches from the throne as Jongdae mingles with the guests. Some he recognized, others, he did not. His eyes catch those of another king’s, a face that he is happy to see.  
  
“Congratulations, Minseok,” Junmyeon graces him, a wide smile on his face.  
  
“Jongdae and I couldn’t have done this without your help or Yixing’s help,” he says humbly. The two bow when he has finished speaking. It was true though. They might not have even come close if he hadn’t been blessed with a friend as kind hearted as Junmyeon.  
  
“Unfortunately, Yixing and I must be going. If we hope to return to the kingdom by nightfall.”  
  
“I understand, Junmyeon,” he says as his smile fades. “Please take care, both of you. I hope we can meet again.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
He waves as the two depart, watching with keen eyes when they say goodbye to Jongdae who is now approaching him with a woman in tow. She is roughly middle aged, a little more on the older side, but he recognizes the familiar smile that she gives him, eyes crinkling in exactly the same way as his knight.  
“My king,” Jongdae starts, “I want you to meet--”  
  
“Jongdae, please,” she interrupts. “Your Highness, it is a pleasure to speak to you.”  
  
Minseok laughs, bowing. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kim.”  
  
He doesn’t miss the way Jongdae’s face flushes when his mother talks about his aspirations to become the lionheart since he was only five. He doesn’t miss the way Jongdae tries vainly to kindly shoo his mother away while his face is as red as a tomato. Of course, she doesn’t budge, something that he found admirable and entertaining.  
  
“Thank you, King Minseok, for allowing my son to become the very best he could be.”  
  
He bows again, beaming when he straightens. “I must be the one to thank you, Miss Kim, for raising my lionheart to be the man that he is today. I couldn’t have accomplished this without him.”  
  
She laughs heartilly, waving her son goodbye as she departs with Jongdae’s older brother.  
  
His attention turns to a very flushed Jongdae. “I’m sorry,” he hears him say.  
  
He could only chuckle as he intertwined his hand with the knight’s. “Thank you, Jongdae, sincerely from the bottom of my heart. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”  
  
“It is my pleasure, Minseok. My only place is by your side, no matter what the journey entails. You have my sword, my shield…” He places another lasting kiss upon his king’s lips. “...and my heart.”  
  
King Minseok smiles, eyes fluttering shut as he and his lionheart stand with each other. By each other’s side, hand in hand. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lengthy one to write, but it was one I really enjoyed writing. There are some scenes that I absolutely despised (that I revisited many times to redo), but overall, I think this fic has been my favorite so far.
> 
> I have it listed under a series in case I decide to write more for this sort of AU (and I might to be honest).
> 
> I'm a huuuge sucker for anything and everything fantasy, and somehow, the king-and-knight idea just seems to fit for these two really well (especially since they're pretty close). Plus I’m a sucker for XiuChen/Chenmin, so… o3o
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, but not necessary. :3


End file.
